


Bed

by Killer_lex



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Insomnia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Tags Are Hard, alternative universe, not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_lex/pseuds/Killer_lex
Summary: Kageyama really wishes he had his own bed





	Bed

It was training camp. This time the team go to use an apartment building for housing instead of the school. To run of course. The other schools agreed to do this as well. So, everyone was granted a room at the apartment complex. Rooms would have two or three people per room. Kageyama was okay as long it was someone from his team, other than that he would be fine.

Him getting someone from his team did happen. He got Hinata, just him and hinata in a room together. They thought there was gonna be two beds for each person. That wasn’t the case tho.

There was a queen sized bed, and only that bed. Kageyama growled and he looked at Hinata, but all the boy did was smile brightly at him. “We get to share a bed YamaYama-kun!” Cheered Hinata. Kageyama tolled his eyes, and Kageyama sat his stuff on his side of the bed.

 

…

 

It was almost bed time for the volleyball players. Kageyama took the shower first, then Hinata. Kageyama was already ready in bed, and he couldn’t even be more grumpy. He didn’t want to share a bed with Hinata. Yes, he slept over at his house before, but they’ve never slept in the same bed together

What type of sleeper is Hinata? Did he snore? Did he kick? He had no idea.

Kageyama had no intention of sleeping tonight. He never really did tonight. Reason? He forgot his insomnia medicine. He didn’t feel tired, nor that he was tired.

Hinata walked out of the bathroom, fully clothed, and he got in the bed and he turned off the light. “Good night” Hinata said softly. Kageyama hummed back as an answer and he faked asleep so Hinata wouldn’t worry about Kageyama later.

Kageyama was casually on his phone listening to music quietly, texting whoever was still up at this hour. Then he heard it, a loud snore. Kageyama rolled his eyes not thing too much about it. He then continued with what he was doing, but now all he could hear was Hinatas snoring. Kageyama kicked him lightly.

It stopped for a while, then started right back up. Kageyama grumbled and he ended up kicking him harder than he planned. Hinata ended up falling off the bed and thudding really loudly, waking up.

“What the hell!!” Hinata yelled. Kageyama tried not laughing and Hinata rolled his eyes “I was sleeping!”, but Kageyama said quickly “but you were snoring! I was annoyed and I tried to make you stop but you fucking didn’t!” Yelled kageyama. The two started yelling at each other like the usually do.

It stopped when Ukai walking into their room, drunk, “Can you two shut the hell up and sleep!” He yelled and slammed the door walking out.

Hinata ended up falling asleep again, and kageyama stayed up all night.


End file.
